Five fingered Ahamkara… Who also happens to be a Guardian (I think?)
by FuzzleWump
Summary: Below average people, Go on a a slightly average adventure... or whatever.
1. chapter zero

**Chapter zero:** Ghost alone

 **Update/Ghost log: day: zero…** "Today was the day I was born, I am quite happy. Even though there are not many of us Ghosts yet. But at least I get to begin my journey to find my partner, hopefully I find them soon.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: one…** "It's a lot tougher out here than expected, my attempts to find a partner are not looking so good. Most have ended in me either getting shot at, captured or the mixture of both… still haven't given up hope yet.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: seven…** "it… it's not been a great week (a week by Earth standards anyways), but at least there are other Ghosts to talk to so it's all bad… still haven't given up hope yet.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: eight…** "Things are looking bit brighter compared to yesterday, got a tip from another Ghost about good place where I could find a partner! I'm very excited!".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: thirty-eight…** "I have been out here for little over a month, I think that bum bag of a Ghost gave me some false information………… twat.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: one hundred and forty two…** "I've searched a good portion of the area close to The Traveler, still no luck. Still haven't given up hope yet.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: two hundred and fifty eight…** " I've decided to go a bit further in my searchers, but I still don't feel comfortable going so far away from home… I don't think I like being alone.".

 **Update/Ghost log: day: 93,805…** "It has been a very, very long time since my last update. Still haven't found my Guardian (which is what we're calling them now) yet, but on my travels I did see some interesting things, mostly death and destruction but interesting nonetheless… Oh I've decided to use actual numbers in my logs now, they were getting too long.".

 **Update/Ghost log day: 93,995…** "I decided to check in on the area near the Traveller before I extend my search onto other terrestrial bodies. I saw all these people gathered in one place, and I also saw quite a few Guardians building what looks like a gigantic wall?".

 **Update/Ghost log day: 315,360…** "Lots of things have been happening whilst I've been away from The Traveller,(I get the occasional long-range transmission messages from time to time) usually stuff about the Hive, Cabal, Vex and the Fallen.

I still have yet to find my Guardian, but I still haven't given up hope yet… It's so lonely.

 **Priority Update/Ghost log: day: internal clock error…** "... something, happened… the Traveller… disappeared… no light… help… I'm so lonely…".


	2. chapter one

**Chapter one** : Ahamkara… but, different?

(Cliché line incoming)In deepest darkest reaches of space, on an unknown planet where the sun the moon do not set. On the blisteringly hot sandy side of the planet lies a Ghost, with it's light almost flickering out. Suddenly a wave of light energy washers over the entire planet and, subsequently the Ghost as well.

 **/ Startup…**

 **Establishing connection to: "The Traveller"...**

 **Error...**

 **Unable to connect...**

 **Executing: GhostAi.exe...**

 **Loading…**

 **Loading…**

 **Startup complete…**

"... Huh?... Wha-what?... Why is everything so dark, am I still in space?... No, I think I'm buried underneath sand, a _lot_ of sand…. *Sighing* Bugger.

As the Ghost finally pushed its way out of the sandy dunes of the scorched side of the planet, it's scanners picked up on a signal for a potential Guardian candidate. This was such a exciting and joyful discovery for the little Ghost, they almost fainted. (can they faint?). "Yahoo!, I've finally found the one!" The Ghost said… until they noticed it was practically on the dark side of the planet. "Ok, it's not that far away." they said. "Well, compared to the distance I've already traveled at least.".

As the Ghost drawed ever so closer to the destination, only one thing was on their mind… well it probably more like two, the second one being. "Why is this taking so bloody long to get there?" And the first one being "I wonder what kind of person they'll be? Hopefully strong and courageous." Well, prepare to be disappointed little Ghost… sorry about that.

Skipping ahead a bit to when the Ghost actually found their Guardian, what's left of them anyways. "Wow" the Ghost said in a somewhat surprised tone, "At the most I expected for you to be nothing but bones but… you're just dust, all dust and bone fragments… Welp I've waited this long, better than nothing I guess." So the Ghost began the process of reviving the potential Guardian.

It took a bit longer than expected to actually revive the Guardian, but during that time the Ghost decided to D.N.A test on some of the weird looking bone fragments to pass the time. "Huh, Why's the multiple sets D.N.A.?... Human, pretty normal, Awoken, ok parents are probably mixed race nothing wrong with that...Oh, Ahamkara that's probably what the other weird looking bone fragments are…*scoffs* it's not like they're going to turn into some sort of hideous amalgamation of all this messed up D.N.A.?" That's exactly what happened.

As the final pieces of the Guardian grew into place and the once lifeless body began to sit up and speak their first words. "Why is it so hot here!?" The Guardian shouted, "And what's with all this sand, it's irritating!" They continue to (annoyingly) complain about the awfulness of the area, until the Ghost interrupted with their own complaint. "You are hideous, wow. What's with all the feathers and scales? You look like a gene splicing experiment gone… Wrong…" The Ghost sighs and mutters under their breath "I just had to say it didn't I."

"Bit rude." the Guardian said. "I don't comment on how a, thing such as—" "I'm a lady" said the Ghost. "What?" blurted the Guardian. "I'm a lady, can't you tell?". "No, you literally look like a floating ball. How could I possibly tell?.". "whatever feather boy." "See, there you go again with another rude comment, you just can't help yourself.". This argument continued until they reached a old golden age research building… it was a very long walk.


	3. chapter two

**Chapter Two:** New names new gear

Inside the small research building the Ghost was looking through all the data on the computers. Most of it was about the climate of the planet and temperature differentials. But whilst the Ghost was doing all the boring stuff the Guardian was trying to think something to call himself. "Ok,what about this name: Lightning McQueen." "No" said the Ghost. "But why?" Said the Guardian, in a rather disappointed tone. "It's too long, not to mention stupid… And why are you still naked, I can see the crown jewels from here. Go put some pants on at least."

"Ok, how about I name you and you can name me?" Questioned the Guardian. "I already have a name" explained the Ghost. "What, since when?" "Since the day I was born, you just never bothered to ask. (or anyone else for that matter).". "What is it?" Asked the Guardian. "Huh?". "Your name." The Guardian question again. "Why should I tell you?" Said the Ghost. "Because you just said to ask.". "No I didn't". "Yes, you did" the two quietly stare at each other for a brief moment. Then the Ghost said. "Will you go put some clothes on if I tell you?"... The Guardian nods in agreement. "It's Bubbles."

As the Guardian was rummaging around for some clothes to wear, Bubbles found some interesting research data pertaining to fossils found in the permafrost of this planet. Specifically Ahamkara fossils. "Woah, I guess this why he's more Ahamkara than man… I think? Looks like the person stationed out here found a _lot_ bones… Welp, this information is useless to me might as well delete it." Then suddenly the Guardian bursts in from the other room saying: "Hey Bubbles, look what I found!" "What is—" Bubbles then pauses, and looks a what the Guardian is wearing. "What are you wearing, you look like a _right_ pleb. Said Bubbles, in a rather disappointed tone.

"What? No that not I'm trying to—". Bubbles then cuts in, and says: "And what's with the hooded head scarf? You look like someone's nan who's just popped out to the shops". "... You done yet?" Asked the Guardian. "... Yes…sorry about that." Bubbles apologised. "Anyways, I found some movies. A _lot_ of movies, specifically an entire storage room full of them." the Guardian explained.

"An entire storage room?" Bubbles asked. The Guardian nods. "full to the brim of movies?" Bubbles continued to ask. "Yeah". Uttered the Guardian. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go watch them." Bubbles joyfully said. As the two make the way to the video storage room, the Guardian asks Bubbles a question: "So, have you thought of a name yet?". "For what?" Bubbles says a somewhat disinterested tone. "For me, you wanker. Or did already forget about it?" the Guardian said in a half serious half jokingly tone. "No of course not, I was ermmmm…"

Bubbles eye darts around the room, as she tries to figure out what to name the Guardian. She spots an atlas on one of the desks across the room. "Atlas, yes Atlas that's your new name." Said Bubbles. "Atlas?... Ok thanks." Said the newly named Atlas. "See, I didn't forget. Now let's pick a movie." As the two were picking out some movies to watch, Atlas said in a friendly tone: "You came up with that name on the spot didn't you, you twat." "Yes." Bubbles said bluntly. "Just wanted to check."


	4. chapter three

**Chapter three:** The battle of attrition by movie

It has been many, _many_ days since the the two started to go through the enormous library of movies. But this library didn't only contain movies, it contained every single piece of entertainment material. Every funny picture, every video clip, every music video, every meme known to human race before, during and slightly after the Golden age. This would keep the two engrossed for almost infinite number of years, of just binge watching and eating food…. Obviously the food ran out within year. What did you expect? It's a abandoned research station on dead planet, in the middle of Uncharted space.

But during the that year the two managed to find a working a spaceship. Which totally did _not_ appear out of thin air when Bubbles said to Atlas (who also happens to be some sort of Ahamkara-Human freak show): "I wish we had ship, so we can get off this planet.". No relation at all… maybe.

Underneath the hot sun, just outside the research slash entertainment archive building. The two had just finished packing up their things and loading them onto the ship. "You ready to set sail, el capitan?" Bubbles asked. "Why, yes I am. But first, how do I look?" Atlas questioned. "I don't know, what are you supposed to be?". "Space adventurer slash cowboy, with a twist of renegade. I even have one of those under the shoulder holsters, see?" Atlas explained confidently. "Huh, ok. But what's with the mirror mask, did you just find out you're ugly?" Bubbles jokingly jabbed. "Ok, bit rude. It's so I don't immediately get shot at by the other (more human looking) Guardians."

Bubbles thought for a moment, saying to herself: "Wow, that's probably smartest idea he's ever had, _ever_... That's actually pretty sad". Then the two hop aboard the ship and set off into the cosmos… But not before Bubbles finally realised that Atlas has five fingers and one thumb on each hand. "Bloody hell Atlas, look at your hands.You got six on each one!" Shouted Bubbles. "What, no I… don't… Wow, I actually do have six. Neat.".


	5. chapter four

**Chapter four:** New planets, new problems

 **Update/Ghost log: day: whatever…** "It has been _quite_ the year, I finally found my Guardian! He's… definitely interesting to say the least. We've had a lot fun, watching all sorts of things things… yeah. I think I'm really gonna be happy with him, but I'm not going tell him that."

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the spaceship, Atlas was pestering Bubbles "So, where are we going?" Questioned Atlas. "Earth." Answered Bubbles. "Why?" Question Atlas, yet again. "Because... I don't know, we just are." Answered Bubbles. "Why?" Questioned Atlas… again. "Ok, if you say 'Why?' again. I'm deleting one of your mixtapes." Said Bubbles, in a rather stern tone. "... You seem tense." Said Atlas.

The two make a emergency pit stop on a Jungle like planet in nearby solar system, only to find something… Unusual. " Wow, this planet beautiful!" Voiced Bubbles, in a rather chipper tone. "Well bully for you, but some of us here are made of flesh and bone… *groans* it's so humid here, my feathers feel all itchy!" Complained a disgruntled Atlas. "Stop whining, now let's go look for where that distress signal is coming from." As Bubbles and Atlas make their way through the thick, and wet undergrowth of the jungle. They come across a small, overgrown and rather shabby looking scouting ship. "Is that, where the signal is coming from? It kinda looks like nobody's been home for _long_ time." Said Atlas.

"I don't understand, the distress signal is definitely coming from here. But the weird thing is, it only started recently…" Bubbles explained in a slightly confused manner. "well, let's get this done with, and quickly before I start moulting or something. (can I even moult?)." Bubbles begins to scan the crashed spaceship, but then a voice calls out from smashed in cockpit saying: "Over here, I require your assistance please." the voice explained. Atlas and Bubbles quickly rush over to front of the ship to find a way in. "Are you ok!?" Shouted Atlas, "My condition is adequate, but it could be better." said the voice. "How long have you been in there!?" Bubbles also shouted. "About three hundred years." The voice replied. "... What?" Atlas and Bubbles, simultaneously said.

As Atlas cleared away the debris from the broken cockpit he found a strange looking rifle… and then it spoke. "Hello, I am a Data Analysis, Reconnaissance and Cooperative Intelligence device. You may call me Darci, please take me with you.".

"Wow, ok. Let's get something straight: you, (a gun) somehow managed to send a direct message to our spacecraft, asking to be picked up?" Bubbles questioned in a serious tone. "Yes." Darci answered. Bubbles looks towards Atlas, as if to say: "Are you gonna say anything about the situation, or are stand there like a idiot?". It took a second for Atlas to realise what Bubbles was trying to hint at. "Oh… Oh! Ok, um.. My name is Atlas, and this is Bubbles. (my Ghost). It's a pleasure to meet you Darci, and welcome to the family.". This was not what Bubbles hinting at, in fact this was the exact opposite of what she was hinting at.

The newly formed trio make their way back through the undergrowth towards their ship. "... So,Darci… How you been?" asked Atlas. "Well, I've been trapped in a broken down rust bucket for the past three hundred years waiting for someone to rescue me. But other than that, never been better." Darci answered. "Bit passive aggressive, but understandable." Said Atlas. "I think what _Quetzalcoatl_ here was trying to say is; how do you end up here in the first place?". Bubbles said in a somewhat dissatisfied voice. But before Darci could answer, a large angry looking, hog like creature with long tusks and green spiny skin appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that!?" Atlas shouted in surprise. "Scans indicate it's a—" but before Bubbles could finish her words, Darci butted in with: "Sanghelios spike hog, average weight; twelve tonnes. Average height; four metres. they're a very common creature on this planet. My previous owner–" But then Bubbles butted in this time, shouting: " **MATE, I DON'T CARE!** Let's get to the ship, and leave!". The three of them sprinted off (well, Atlas did. Because he's the only one with legs) into the direction of where the ship is landed. "Why is it still following us!?" Shouted Atlas. "Why are you asking me, I don't know." Bubbles also shouted. "It's probably because you're trespassing in its territory. Also you do realise, I _am_ a high powered sniper rifle capable of taking down almost anything with one well placed shot. Don't you?" Darci questioned.

Bubbles and Atlas look at each other for a second and both say; "Oh! Darci is a _gun_!". "Do we have any ammo? Atlas asked. "Yes, but it's on the ship." Bubbles replied. They continue to be chased through the hot and humid jungle by the ferocious Spike hog. Until Atlas fell in between the cracks… Literally, he fell into small chasm and got stuck. Came out of nowhere. Bubbles shouted from the top of the chasm: "Are you ok Atlas!?". "Yeah, I'm ok thanks!" Atlas replied. "Darci, you ok to?". "Yes, I'm still fully operational. Thank you for your concern.". "Ok,good… *sighs* looks like we lost our little friend, I'll go get the ship so we can get off this planet. Be back in a bit.". While Bubbles goes of to fetch the ship, Atlas decided to make small talk to pass the time. "*Clears throat*... So, Darci… How you Been?".

Meanwhile, Bubbles was now flying the ship back to Atlas and Darci to pick them up. "Okay guys, I'm now on my way to get you, you alright?" There is no response. "Guys! Are you okay!?" Bubbles was now very concerned for their well-being. "Come on guys, please respond!" The radio continued to stay silent, until she reached where they were. The scene was a mess, the small chasm where Atlas and Darci last were. Was caved In, and there appeared to be giant hoof marks everywhere. Bubbles left the ship hovering above the area, and continued to search for nearly half an hour. "Come on guys, where are you?!" Bubbles continued to call out for them, until she heard some groaning noises coming from caved In chasm.

"Atlas, are you still in there!?". Bubbles shouted in a worried voice. "Yeah, I'm good. Bit more cramped than before, but still good." Atlas said in a strained and muffled voice. "Oh thank goodness, you're ok. *Sighs in relief*... I'm going transmat you out of there now, ok?" Bubbles replied in a relieved tone.

The crew, now back on the ship, and currently leaving orbit. "So, what happened back there whilst getting the ship?" Bubbles asked. "I think it followed the trail of feathers I was molting. And then preceded to try and dig us out." Atlas replied. "Molting? Are you a chicken?". "Bit rude. I think it was heat and humidity, it's not good for my feathers."... "Ok, now that's over with, we can get back to our original objective; going home.". The ship engages it's hyperdrive and heads off to its next destination... "I am also fine by the way!" said Darci.


	6. chapter five

**Chapter five:** The calm before the storm

As the ship is traveling through hyperspace, all you can hear is the almost deafening silence space and quiet gentle rumbles of the ship. Atlas, Bubbles and Darci are all quite relaxed by this, almost to the point of Atlas falling asleep in his seat. "My eyes are so heavy, can I please go to sleep?". "No, you can't… Anyways, we're almost there." Bubbles explained. "How long?" Atlas asked. "How long, what?". "Until we leave hyperspace, what do you think I mean.". "Well, let me check…. *Sighs in slight disappointment*. Six hours. Ok, you can—" Bubbles looks over to Atlas, who is happily snoozing away in his seat. "Oh, sweet dreams... I guess?" Bubbles let's out another big sigh, and looks out the cockpit window into the calming infinite of hyperspace… "It's nice isn't it." Said Darci, who is currently hanging from the nearby gun rack. "What's nice?". "Being here, with you guys. It's very pleasant… At least compared to where I was before.". "Shure." Bubbles replied bluntly… "I'm getting the feeling you don't like me that match?" Darci questioned. "What? N-no, no it's not like that. It's just… I haven't known you for that long. It takes time to build a relationship, and even longer to build one like Atlas and I have. So I hope that clears things up for you?". "Yes, it does thank you. And I hope we become closer in the future.". "Shure."

The crew exits hyperspace, only to find themselves in the middle of a enormous wrecked ship. "Wow, that's pretty big." Atlas commented. "It looks like a fallen ketch." Bubbles said. "Fallen? I don't think you can fall in space.". "I don't mean fallen, as in you fell off something. I mean The Fallen, you know, the Eliksni?". Atlas looks at Bubbles in a somewhat disgruntled face "... You do realise that you and Darci are the only people I've met, the entire time I've been alive. You do remember that, right?". "Really?... Do you even know about the other races supposed to be fighting?". *Atlas shrugs*. "Vex, Hive, Cabal, The DARKNESS. Ringing any bells?" Bubbles questioned in a desperate tone. "Not really, I just assumed that either we'd meet them, or you'd tell me about them. And it looks like neither of those things happened.".

"Then WHY didn't you ask me!?" Bubbles question intensely. "You looked like you were busy, and I didn't want to disturb you.". "*inhales*...Ok. I think I need to go decompress, before I explode with anger…" Bubbles heads towards the lounge area of the ship (it's a big ship by the way.) "Well, I don't see why you have to angry. I–". "Just, take Darci with you and go look on the ship. And while you do that, I'm going to go watch TV and relax. Ok?". "... Yes." As Atlas and Darci explore the ship, they find themselves unexpectedly, alone. "Hello, Bubbles? I don't think anyone here, it kinda looks like some sort of explosion caused everyone to abandon ship. I think?". There is no response over the radio from Bubbles. "...Hello? Can you hear me?... Bubbles?"

Meanwhile, back on main ship (the one with all their stuff in it). Bubbles is watching… a Spanish soap opera? "No Isabella! Don't go with Santiago, he's only wants you for your money!". Back on the ketch "I think she's still mad at you." Said Darci. "But, why? I don't see how this is my fault." Atlas complained. "I don't think this is anyone's fault.". But she implied it… I think?". "Well one of you needs to apologize, and I don't think it will be her." Atlas stops and thinks hard about the situation he's in. " *Sighs*... Ok, I will Talk (not apologise) this out with her. Like adults…. But I still think I'm in the right." Atlas and Darci continue to explore the fallen (Eliksni) ketch, but then they find a cryo-pod… and looks like someone is inside. "Hey Bubbles I know you're probably not listening to me right now, but I found something. Darci said it's it's something called a 'cryo-pod'? Don't know what that is, but I'm going to open it now. Please say anything if you DON'T want me to open it." There is no response from Bubbles.

Atlas rubs his hands together in anticipation "Ok, let's crack this thing open and see what's inside.". Atlas then proceeds to smash his grubby hands all over the keypad of the cryo-pod. "Why– * smash* –won't– *smash* –you– *smash* –OPEN!... *Exhales*.". "Atlas, are you done yet?" Darci questioned. "With what?". "With trying to open the cryo-pod, obviously.". "Does it look like it?". "I wouldn't know, I don't have eyes. Because i am a gun.". "Yes… yes you are." Atlas continues to press random buttons on keypad, eventually he managed to get it open…. It took him over an hour. The cryo-pod door slowly opens letting out a large cloud of mist. Suddenly a Hive wizard bursts out, dressed in what can only be described as a, fantasy wizard costume covered in tiny golden moons and stars. The Hive wizard shouted in a nasally voice: "NYAAAA! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD, PREPARE TO–" (there is something clearly wrong with this Hive wizard) the wizard pauses, and checks her (all Hive Wizards are female, I think?) surroundings and then concentrates her attention at Atlas with a puzzled look. "Um, excuse me. Do you happen to know where I am?" The Hive wizard asked.

"In front of me?" answered Atlas. "That's obvious. But I mean WHERE am I?". "oh…. Oh! Yea, yea. Uhhhh I dunno, Space?". "I'm in space?". "Yeah.". "Can you be a bit more descriptive?". The Hive wizard said in a more serious tone. "Oh I'm sorry, do I look like a tour guide? Am I here to answer every single one of your questions? No, no I'm not." Atlas answered in a very sarcastically jerkish manor. "I'm sorry if I've offended you, I really didn't mean to." Apologise the Hive wizard. "Well, apology accepted. Hopefully we can put this little incident behind us, and grow as friends.". "Thank you for accepting my apology, I hope we grow closer as friends as well(?)…. But I really need to know where I am, so I can get home.". "That's gonna be a bit of a problem, seeing how you're on abandoned and derelict fallen ketch. And there's no working starship in a hundred light year radius.". "That doesn't answer my–". Suddenly the feeling of immense dredd washed over the wizard and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Atlas asked.

The Hive wizard (unsurprisingly) bursts into tears, blubbering incoherently about not being able to see her friends again… or something. "Woah woah woah woah, hold up. Stop your crying, I might be able help you with your problem you have here." Atlas said in a confident voice. "Really? Thank you." The wizard said whilst wiping away the snot from her nose. "Yes. Now, let's go to my spaceship and see if we can drop you off somewhere.". "Thank you so– Wait, didn't you just say there was no working ship within a hundred light year radius?". "Yeah, I said starship. I have a spaceship, there's a difference.". "But then how are we going to travel from one star to another?". "Obviously my spaceship can travel quickly between stars, how do you think I got here?". "But then your ship would be classified as a starship, not a spaceship.". "No it…. Shut up, just get on the ship.". "Okie dokie."

Atlas, Darci and the Hive wizard transmat on to the ship, only to find that Bubbles has not moved from the couch the entire time. "So this is what you've been doing the entire time?" Atlas questioned to Bubbles, whose attention is currently fixated on the TV screen. "Huh? Oh, yeah. You gonna sit down?". "Shure, what are we watching?" Atlas said whilst rolling his eyes. "Something about dungeons and dragons. You know, with like knights and magic or whatever.". Just then, the Hive wizard pops her head around the corner "Did somebody say 'Dungeons and Dragons!? *Snorts*". Bubbles eye widens with fear, and quickly darts behind Atlas shouting; "ATLAS! THERE'S A HIVE WIZARD ON OUR SHIP! DO SOMETHING!". "Hive wizard? What's that?" Atlas said nonchalantly. "THE ONE IN FRONT OF US, DRESSED IN THE RIDICULOUS CLOTHING AND SPEAKING ENGLISH, YOU ARSE! NOW SHOOT IT, BEFORE IT EATS ME!" Bubbles continue to shout. "Wow, you are being very rude to… to…. What's your name?". "It's Stacey".

An awkward silence falls upon the room, and both Atlas and Bubbles look at Stacey confused. "What's wrong? Did I say something weird?" Stacey said meekly. "Stacey? Your name is Stacey?" Bubbles said bluntly. "Yeah, that my name. What's wrong with it?". "It just doesn't seem like a Hive wizard name, ya know? I thought it would be longer or harder to pronounce, I guess?". "Well I'm sorry, but that's what my name translate to in your language." Another awkward silence falls upon the three, only to be broken by Atlas; "I'm going to go make some tea, Stacey would you like some?". "Yes please, but could you not add milk in mine, I'm lactose intolerant.". "Of course, be back in a few." Atlas then darts off to the kitchen, leaving both Bubbles and Stacey alone in the lounge. "So, are you going to eat me?" Bubbles nervously questioned. "Ha ha *snorts, no." Stacey said in her nasally voice. "Can I ask why?". "I guess one of the reasons would be because, I'm also light intolerant.". "You're 'light intolerant'. How's that been working out?". "Alright I guess. It's not that hard to find something to eat. Peanut butter good."... "That's some, interesting clothing you have there.". "Oh, you mean my wizard robes? They're pretty cool beans aren't they.".

There is something very odd with this Hive wizard, Bubbles thought. But she couldn't quite narrow it down, but Bubbles determined to figure it out. "Do you want to play a game, whilst we wait for Atlas to come back?". "Shure, what type of game?" Stacey said enthusiastically. "It's a word association game. I say a random word, and then you say the first word that pops into your head.". "Sounds fun". "Ok, first word: Bord.". "Games". "Twenty.". "Dice."... "Dungeon". "Dragons.". "Final question; Pocket.". "Protector.". It was like all the pieces of the puzzle fell all into place at once, the clothes, the laugh, the obnoxiously loud crying she heard earlier over the radio. It all made sense. "WOW, YOU'RE A HUGE CRYBABY NERRRD!". Shouted Bubbles, directly into Stacey's face…. Stacey cried… again.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Atlas is waiting for the kettle to boil with Darci. "So, Darci, you seemed awfully quiet earlier.". "Could you be more descriptive on what you mean by, 'earlier'?". "You know, back on that abandoned Ketch. When we first met Stacey?". "Who's Stacey?". "What do you mean, 'Who's Stacey? We literally just met her twenty minutes ago.". "You mean the Hive wizard? I thought you were going to kill it, that's why I kept quiet.". "Oh… That's, very considerate of you, thanks(?).". "You're welcome.". "...". "...". Atlas pours the boiling water into the teacups, adds the milk (only his), waits, then throws tea bags into the bin…. "Stacey is a bit of a weird name for a Hive wizard, if you think about it?". "I know, right?".


	7. chapter six

**Chapter six:** The storm… literally.

With the new edition of Stacey (huge nerd), the crew are in the process of dropping Stacy off back home. Which just happens to be the earth's moon. But first, a completely _necessary_ pitstop. "Hey guys, I really appreciate you going out of your way to take me home and all. But was it really necessary to stop off on this, beach planet? The salty air is irritating my eyes" Stacey quietly complained… to herself, because no one was listening. Atlas, Bubbles and Darci are all relaxing on the beach. "Um, Atlas? How exactly did we get here?" Bubbles questioned. "Well that's easy, we…. Did… something?" Atlas said in a confused voice. "Well obviously someone did something, because I distinctly remember we were _RIGHT_ in front of the moon.". "Really? The moon? I don't think so.". "What do you mean, you don't think so? We _literally_ came out of hyperspace, and the Earth's moon was right in front of us! IN. FRONT. OF. US!". "Calm down mate, look how relaxing the situation we're in. We're on a tropical island, lying on beach loungers, and sipping out of drinks with little umbrellas in them–". "I AM CALM!". "...". Bubbles proceeds to go off on a tangent whilst flying towards the parked ship. Atlas lays back in his chair, takes a sip of his drink and looks out towards the setting sun. Only to see Stacey getting swept away by a Riptide. Atlas quickly rushes over and drags Stacey out of the water before she drowns. "Hey Stacey, quick question. _WHY_ were you in the ocean?" Stacey immediately starts coughing and throwing up seawater. "What– *cough* are– *cough* you talking about? *Throws up more seawater*.". "What am I talking about? You were in the OCEAN, and I pretty sure you never learnt how to swim. I remembered that, because I'm a good friend…. Hey look, it's starting to rain.". Stacey continues to vomit up more seawater.

As the storm rages outside, Bubbles gatherers everyone in the the lounge area of the ship. "So, I think you all know why I've gathered you here today?" Bubbles said in a very serious voice. "Not really. But can anyone else hear those voices? They're constantly wishing for things, it's getting very annoying.". Everyone briefly stares at Atlas (except Darci, Darci doesn't have any eyes). "...Oookay then, back on to the main problem. HOW did we all end up on this planet!? Stacey, any ideas!?" Bubbles continued to shout. "Well, I donno? I've been playing video games the entire time… And I'm still not sure how I ended up in the sea.". " Stacey, you're not helping. Darci can you– ATLAS! OH MY GOD! SHUT UP ABOUT THE VOICES! *Bubbles sighs aggressively*. "Well, SOMEONE keeps shouting directly into my ears demanding things! It's giving me a bloody headache!" Atlas said whilst covering his ears with his hands. Darci remained silent and Stacey curled up into the fetal position on a couch throughout the argument.

Suddenly, a loud knock comes from the front door. It gets louder and louder and LOUDER, UNTIL!… Nothing, silence, emptiness, the COMPLETE AND UTTER BLACKNESS THAT DWELLS WITHIN THE DEEPEST DARKEST REACHES OF _SPACE_!... It's all bit dramatic. "... Is anyone gonna answer the door?... Really, no one?... Ok, guess I'll answer it then." Atlas walks over to the door leading to the outside, opens it. And gets violently blasted back by massive gust of wind… because you know, the storm? Everyone (except Darci) is startled by this incident, Bubbles then floats over and checks his condition. "Atlas, you ok there buddy?" Bubbles said in a calm voice to Atlas, who is currently lying on the floor. " *Sighs* Yeah, I'm okay.". "You Shure? You took a bit of a tumble there.". Atlas slowly lifts himself off the floor, walks over to the couch, and then slumps down next to Stacey. "Is anyone else full? Because I feel full, but not in the bad way that makes you feel sick, it's more like I could not get anymore comfortable then I can get right now.".

The storm continues to rage on outside, leaving the ship, and it's crew grounded until it passes. Atlas and Stacey are currently watching TV, but Bubbles is staring intensely at the storm through the window. "I just don't understand, one second it's clear blue skies, the next it's a thunderstorm to end all thunderstorms. It just doesn't make any meteorological sense." Bubbles said in a exasperated voice. "Huh? Oh yeah, storm bad." Atlas said in a monotone voice. "You don't seem too bothered by this, do you Atlas? I mean, it's not like a literal tornado outside. What, there is!? And it's coming straight for us!? This day couldn't get any better, can it!?". Suddenly, a very loud explosion can be heard coming from outside. "Bubbles, it kinda sounds like you've completely lost the plot. Are you sure you're not upset about something?" Asked Atlas, still currently watching TV with Stacey. "You want to know if I'm upset? Well, where should I start!?" Bubbles precedes to unleash every single negative emotion, frustration, disappointment and sad feeling that's been plaguing her since the beginning of her life…. She has A _LOT_ of bottled up emotions.

"– AND THEN, WE END UP HERE! W-WE WERE SO CLOSE, TO SHOWING ALL THOSE FUCKING CRETIN MONGOLOID CLAUDE _**CUNTS**_ , THAT " _WE_ " CAN ACHIEVE SOMETHING, THAT " _WE_ " CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING WITH OUR LIVES, THAT **I** WON'T HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY MISERABLE DEPRESSING LIFE _ALONE_!!!". "...". "... Wow, that was… a lot, of _dark_ emotions right there… I mean, you just laid out the full deck… Wow." Said the almost speeches Atlas. Bubbles then slowly floats to the ground like a dead autumn leaf, silently weeping to herself. Atlas then whispers to Stacey asking for help; "What do I do?". "Why are you asking me? My species doesn't really do 'crying'." . "What are you talking about, you where _literally_ crying about something just this morning.". "That's different, I was reading the sad part in Harry potter.". "What sad part?". "The part where Snape– You dingus, you almost made me spoil it for you.". " _Whatever_ , just please tell me how to fix this.". "I don't know, ask if she wants a hug?". "A hug, really?"

Atlas gingerly moves closer to Bubbles, and lays his head on the floor next to her. "Heyyyyy Bubbles, quick question. Do you… want a, hug? I mean _every_ right to refuse–". "Yes...". "Oh... Oh ok. Let me just… pick you up then?" Atlas proceeds to, (awkwardly) gently hug Bubbles. "You feeling a bit better now?". "A bit.". "... Not that it's any of my business, but…". " Just say it.". "It's just, personally… what I think might have caused this nervous breakdown. Is… that you've been neglecting your mental health and on top of that, bottling up all these negative emotions over a very long period of time, such a long time in fact. That you've actually had a nervous breakdown because of it… Which is… not, good?". "... You… might be right, for once.". " _Also_ , when you were having said; 'nervous breakdown'. You said you were, alone? But you clearly have friends, best friends in fact.". "Oh, I did? I didn't I mean to say that, sorry…. Also, you can stop hugging me now. I think I'm fine.". "Ok.". Suddenly, Stacey (who is now crying) grabs and hugs both Atlas and Bubbles. "Wow *sniff* that was such a touching moment you guys. *Sniff* Look, even the sun's come out.". And with the storm now over, the crew, and their ship can now take off into the great unknown…. Or so they thought.


End file.
